Emily It's Love Songfic
by Clementine Plum
Summary: This is a Memily songfic to Francesca Battistelli's song 'Emily  It's Love '. This is my first fanfiction so reviews are welcome! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Power Rangers Samurai, which stinks cause that would be seriously awesome. I do not own Fransesca Battisteli's song Emily or anything else. Just my own imagination!**

**Mikes thoughts are in Italics**

**The song lyrics are in Bold**

***Mike's POV:  
><strong>

The rangers had just been defeated by Negatron, the only one who wasn't effected by his insults was Emily. Mike had really hurt her feelings earlier in the dojo. Emily was now in the garden playing her flute, when Mike walks up behind her.

"Hey, Em. I said way too much back there. I'm really sorry." Mike says.

"It's okay, It isn't your fault." Emily states.

Emily turns around and begins explaining about how she and her sister were close, and how her sister became ill. Mike was just thinking to himself of how Emily is always putting herself down, he just didn't get it.

**Emily, I know you think it won't get any better**

**Life has gone and gotten so tough**

**Emily, you believe you will never ever**

**Never ever find that you're enough  
><strong>

_Wow, Emily has been through alot in her life. She's so strong. But I just don't understand why she puts herself down the way she does. Does she not see what I see?_

**Circumstances can change your mind**

**But time will help you see**

_One day, Emily, things will be different. Just hold on for now, I know things will get better for you, I just know it._

**It's love that hung the moon and stars for you**

**Above and stays awake to start the morning**

**If you feel you've had enough**

**He's never given up**

**It's love, la la la la, it's love**

_I want Emily to always remember that we're here for her. We're her team. Her friends. Her family. We will never give up on you Emily, we will never let you down._

**Emily, you will see some stormy weather**

**Dark and cloudy days of rain**

**But Emily, there will be summer laughter**

**'Cause everybody knows the seasons change  
><strong>

_There's always going to be times of trouble and strife, but you'll pull through. You always do, you always will, and we'll always be here to help you. No matter what. Oh, how I wish I had the courage to really tell you this._

**Circumstances will turn out fine**

**And time will help you see**

**It's love that hung the moon and stars for you**

**Above and stays awake to start the morning**

**If you feel you've had enough**

**He's never givin' up, it's love**

Emily has already turned around and notices Mike seems kind of in a daze.

"Mike? Mike?" Emily says.

"Oh, sorry Em." Mike says, still seeming dazed.

"Are you okay? Were you listening? Emily asks.

"Em, I need to tell you something..." Mike says, ignoring her question.

"Um, okay..." Emily says, confused.

"Emily, no matter what you're going through we're here for you. Remember that. If you ever need anyone to talk to, if you miss home, or if you just want to talk, no matter what, we will always be here." Mike says. "I will always be here" he says, barely above a whisper, so she didn't hear.

**When you feel you've had enough He's never givin' up**

** It's love, it's love, it's love La la la la, it's love**

**It's love, love It's love, it's love It's love, it's love**

***Emily's POV**

Emily just grinned at Mike. He was such a sweetie. He always knows how to cheer someone up.

"We love you, Em. Don't you ever forget that." Mike says.

"I won't" Emily says, blushing and grinning.

"Promise?" Mike asks, grinning.

"As long as you promise not to ever forget this..." Emily says as she leans in and gives Mike a sweet kiss on the cheek, near his lips.

"Never." Mike says, grinning like the cheshire cat.

Mike's samuraizer rings, he answers it, turns to Emily and says "Time to face the big bully again."

"Let's do this!" Emily says, as they run off to the site of the Nighlock.

Emily and Mike both knew they would never, ever forget this day.

**Okay, y'all! This is like my first real fanfiction, so please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Reviews keep me writing! :) **

**"Y'all come back now, ya' hear!"**


	2. Author's Note    New Songfic

Hey Y'all!

I wanna thank y'all that have read and reviewed my songfic! I also wanna say that I am planning on starting another Memily songfic and I already have the lyrics, the idea and everything planned out! I just want to make sure I have fans that are gonna read it! So please, read and review if you want another sonfic! I know it may seem weird but, reviews boost my writer-esteem!

**"Y'all come back now, ya' hear!"**


End file.
